


On A Hot Day

by blatburst



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, muscular!Eren, shirtless!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatburst/pseuds/blatburst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Levi was assigned to facilitate the recruits on a hot day. However, due to the intense heat a certain recruit named Eren Jaeger was left with no choice but to take his shirt off. The captain witnesses this act and oh, was he in for a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Hot Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my excuse of having Eren shirtless. I'm also posting this story here.

Today was god forsakenly hot.

Everything was literally on fire. I can feel my balls starting to sweat in this day. God, I swear I will castrate Erwin for assigning me here once I'm done babysitting these fucking brats. To the left of the barbed fence of the training grounds, I can see Leonhard sparing with that brawny guy that was always with that colossal kid. By the looks of it, it almost seems that the brawny guy would win but to my surprise, Leonhard flipped and beat the living shit out of him. Watching at their little stunts had my eyes trailing on Eren Jaeger… and dear lord does he look disgusting as fuck. The kid's sweating more than that colossal guy. The heat of the sun was getting on him making his face look bright red and his eyebrows crease even more. Even from afar I could see a stray bead of sweat drip close to his eyes. I hear the distant groan of Jaeger while he attempted to wipe off his sweat with the hem his shirt and oh… the brat was ripped. Shit, I was treading in dangerous territory. Wanting to brush away these thoughts, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the hot and humid air. _Not now,_ and with a subordinate for god's sake.

The scene shifted when I opened my eyes, Leonhard was standing before Jaeger, giving him a nod then preceded to position in a stance. What really caught my attention was what happened next. The kid looked just about done with the heat and took off his shirt as somewhat of a "fuck you" to the sun. In that very moment, I saw myself descend further into the pits of hell. My eyes were glued to the exposed muscles that this brat had and his eyes that were infused with mild rage. The angels had sung—this was the point of no return. God, was it beautiful to witness; I'd be happy to run my fingers across his muscular body while subtly trailing down his—ah hell, I'm in this really deep.

"Eren, if I were you," Leonhard gruffly said, "I wouldn't be stripping in this fight."

I gazed at the brat, watching him smirk at the blonde. "What can't handle a little skin, Annie? I assure you—I'll win this rematch for sure."

"You're insufferable," she scoffed.

The two looked absolutely focused with each other; eyes were monitoring every single movement of their body.

Leonhard saw an opening and skillfully jabbed at his side. Jaeger lost his focus as he was wincing at the pain of his side. The brat wasted no time aiming for Leonhard's gut—it was a dumb move. He should've waited for her to let her guard down. Jaeger suffered from his dumb move as his arm was quickly gripped and used as leverage for Leonhard to throw him off. The sudden drop of his body made him go numb and groan in pain.

"Well, that was quick." I observed the blonde; she was clearly not surprised with the result. "And what happened to 'I'll win this rematch for sure.'"

I turned to look at Jaeger, cheeks flushed with embarrassment from his loss. "Oh, fuck you, Annie."

There were two sides in my head: a side of me wanted to talk to him, another side wanted not to. Both sides went in a heated debate; needless to say, the former thought won.

"Jaeger!" The sound of my voice was enough to draw attention to him and the other recruits. "I need to speak to you afterwards."

Not waiting for his response, I soon dropped my attention at the two and observed the other recruits spar with each other for another couple hours before deciding to finally dismiss them.

From a distance, I hear the crunching of boots on rocks—the sound is getting closer and closer…

"Wait, Captain!" _Oh, god he's running towards me—shirtless._ "What did you want to talk about?"

His tempting eyes are glowing with curiosity, wanting to know the reason.

I momentarily wiped away those thoughts and lifted my head to look directly at his eyes. "Your form is great but your timing and technique is absolute shit."

The brat tilted his head to the side, probably not getting what I meant in his thick skull.

"Look, kid. I asked you to talk to me because I wanted to give some pointers on how fight," I slowly said to him. "You have to aim at the chin or jaw—that would give you an opportunity to disable your opponent. Don't be impatient when looking for an opening and when your opponent leaves one unguarded; don't hesitate to knock the wind out him or her. One dumb move could easily lead through your downfall. You got that?"

He swiftly nodded his head. The corners of his lips curl up into a smile that I'm sure made _my_ lips twitch at the sheer glory of it.

"Captain, I-uh… I just wanted to thank you." He made a little fidget then weaved his fingers though his messy hair. No way could this shit be anymore cuter. "…You know, for teaching me those techniques."

"All in a day's work, kid. Now, beat it. You smell like shit." I started to walk away, stopping midway. "Oh, and put a shirt on, Jaeger."

The kid looked absolutely flustered, choking on his bile as he hurriedly put his shirt back on.

I am definitely sleeping well tonight.

* * *

I did not sleep well last night.

My thoughts of Eren's muscles haunted me last night. The ache of my heart and cock was far too great to be relieved by a simple wank. What the hell is Eren Jaeger doing to me? Maybe it's just the summer heat getting to me. Either way this kid is making me feel like a teenager—horny and desperate.

I padded my way towards my desk, glaring at the mountain of paperwork. I need to get all these paperwork done before bushy brows fucking lectures me for not doing so. The large pile of paperwork before me was taunting me endlessly. I scornfully grabbed the paper that was sitting on the top of the large pile and scanned the contents of it. As I was scanning the contents of the paperwork, I thought back to what had happened yesterday. The way that brat's body looked like under the heat of the sun and his abs were glistening in sweat —it's just too delectable. Hell, I need to stop this. It's too immoral for a superior officer to be fantasizing something like this towards his subordinate. A subordinate with caribbean fucking eyes, sun-kissed skin, and brown locks that I'm sure smells like shit. Ah but hell, what would I give to have him here in this small, hellhole of an office—

"Captain Levi, sir?" Two quick raps on the door followed after the voice. _It's Eren._

Speak of the devil.

"What is it, Jaeger?"

"I brought you your tea, sir," he said in a meek voice. "May I come in?"

I gently put the papers down and called at him. "Come in."

The kid shuffled into my office, carefully carrying the tray of tea. The scent of Assam wafts though the humid air, creating a mask of tranquility. Eren gently placed the tray on my desk, setting the teacup and teapot to the side.

"Eren, did you make this blend?"

"I-I did, sir." Jaeger lifted his head, his eyes went wide almost like he realized something."If it tastes off, sir, I could ask Petra to make you another one."

"Relax, kid." I lift the cup closer to my lips, inhaling the fragrance of Assam and slowly sipping the earthy contents. "It's not bad."

I silently counted the seconds that passed by prior to Eren breaking the silence.

"…Sir, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

I glanced at his direction before reluctantly putting down the cup of tea. "Go on," I muttered.

"Yesterday at the training grounds, why… why were you," he gulped, struggling at forming the words. " _…Why were you ogling at my body, sir?"_

My blood immediately went rigid at the choice of his words. He caught me—He caught me "ogling" at his body. I tried desperately to speak—to reason with him but what do you know, my brain started to malfunction at the wrong time.

"I _fucking_ knew it." He must've caught my expression. In a split second, his expression grew dark and carnal. _What the fuck?_ A couple of minutes ago this kid walked in this room with a perfectly normal expression—now he's acting like a wolf cornering his prey.

"Ahh, Captain, were you surprised?" he murmured, leaning closer to me as he spoke, his dark green eyes feral with want. "Were you surprised that I caught you staring?"

I tried to remember breathing. I made an effort to gather up all my thoughts and think rationally.

I felt a warm pair of lips press lightly against my cheek, making me almost moan at the contact. "Don't worry, Captain. I won't do anything further than this until you tell me so."

Eren Jaeger leaned back and had the balls to give me a honeyed smile as turned his back and sashayed his way towards the door.

"I'll be waiting for your order, _Levi._ "

Abruptly, he turned his head and gave me one final smug smirk before opening the door and shutting it close.

I stayed frozen on my chair, staring at the door, wide-eyed—my mind: in pieces, my heart: hammering, and most importantly, my cock: half hard.

Which asks me the question: _What the actual fuck just happened?_

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Eren is yummy. That is all.


End file.
